


Ddaeng

by viugood_win



Category: Mamamoo, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, No Plot/Plotless, Out of Character, thoughts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-05-01 17:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19182682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viugood_win/pseuds/viugood_win
Summary: Namjoon is looking Hyejin's dancing





	Ddaeng

Хеджин странно красит губы, носит странную одежду и странно выражается.

Всё вокруг неё немного странно. Стандарты в её мире не существуют, потому что мир со стандартами придумали те, у кого не хватает воображения. Хеджин говорит, что вычитала это в какой-то старой книжке сомнительного содержания, и смеётся, когда Намджун спрашивает о её содержании. У Хвасы слишком заразный смех.

Их друзья не успевают закатывать глаза и хлопать ладонями по коленкам (или по лицу), потому что их юмор действительно ужасен. Эти шутки созданы только для них, и иногда даже не приходится заканчивать шутку, чтобы начать хохотать, потому что мыслят они вполне себе одинаково.

Всё-таки есть во всём этом что-то гораздо большее, чем мысли в одном направлении и нестихающий смех за стаканом пива. Всё-таки есть, думает Намджун, когда смотрит на Хеджин.

Она - в танцевальной студии его компании, кривляется перед зеркалом, нацепив на нос его очки. Очки от Гуччи на ней сидят как влитые, контрастируют с идеально накрашенными глазами и подчёркивают блеск её глаз своим золотом. У Намджуна взгляд прилипает к Хвасе.

Кто-то из стаффа (кому придёт в голову оставаться в студии в такой поздний час?) решает поменять музыку, и на весь зал звучат знакомые, бессонными ночами вымученные биты с азиатским вайбом.

Хваса узнаёт моментально, на мгновение поворачивает голову, чтобы подмигнуть ему, и начинает движения своего идеального тела.

Плавно покачивается из стороны в сторону, затем внезапно делает движения руками, приседает, качает задом, снова встаёт...

За Хеджин всегда смотреть - сплошное наслаждение. Никогда неизвестно, что она выкинет в следующую секунду. Однако любое действие в её исполнении, каким бы неуклюжим не было, выходит неизменно женственным, каким-то величественным и по-своему изящным. (Намджун этому очень завидует - научите и его кто-нибудь - ты же слышишь Хеджин? - ошибаться красиво!)

Вот и сейчас на Хвасе убийственный набор одежды - урезанный топ, спортивные бриджи и туфли на высоком каблуке, но она всё равно выглядит как королева сцены (и сердца Намджуна, но сейчас не об этом). Она как-то по-особенному уверенно открывает рот, неслышно проговаривая строчки Рэпмона, и смотреть на выражение её лица - отдельное удовольствие. Потому что она хмурится и скалит зубы, беззвучно кричит на невидимых зрителей.

Намджун смотрит, стараясь выучить каждый изгиб тела, который так точно чувствует малейшее колебание написанной им музыки, запомнить каждую эмоцию лица его женщины (только не говорите ей, что он её присвоил), прочувствовать экспрессию выброшенного ею текста, который он так долго исправлял в исчерканной тетради.

Хваса наслаждается последней строчкой припева, когда Намджун подходит совсем близко. Его руки в карманах вязаного кардигана, голова качается в такт мелодии, на лице - выражение того самого удовольствия от музыки, глаза полуприкрыты, губы вытянуты, брови нахмурены, щёки будто бы впали. Джун подходит, содрогаясь всем телом и имитируя танец, когда слышит смех. Довольный, глубокий смех - _её смех_. 

Она оставляет танец и музыку на заднем фоне вместе с прочими людьми и этой пропитанной потом студией. Хеджин так близко, что в ней можно раствориться, если сделать неосторожное движение (или подумать не в том направлении). Она закидывает ногу в туфле на высоком каблуке ему на бедро и прижимается всем телом. Намджуну горячо и бесконечно приятно _чувствовать_.

Он открывает глаза, чтобы увидеть сияющие глаза в золотой оправе от Гуччи, растянутые в искренней улыбке губы, причудливо накрашенные алой помадой. Намджун сам не замечает, как расплывается в похожей улыбке, когда обхватывает руками пышущую энергией, гибкую и такую _живую_ Хеджин, чтобы не позволить ей ~~упасть~~ отступить хоть на миллиметр.

Хеджин трясёт головой, чтобы волны непослушных волос упали за спину - Джун помогает, убирает локоны с плеч, приподнимает над спиной, позволяя воздуху попасть на шею, и получает благодарный полувздох-полустон (и улыбается шире - хотя куда, казалось бы). Она обхватывает его за шею одной рукой, а другой разворачивает его лицо к зеркалу, дьявольски мило улыбается и тыкает острыми ногтями в ямочки.

Намджун издаёт невнятные звуки, но в целом осознаёт - он, кажется счастлив.

В зеркале отражается какая-то сумасбродная парочка. Львица в каком-то безвкусном наряде и слишком высокий парень в прикиде ботана. И каким-то бесконечно невыяснимым образом они слишком хорошо друг другу подходят. Наверное, точно так и думает Хваса, когда кладёт голову ему на плечо и мечтательно вздыхает.

Намджун проводит рукой по её спине, залезает в тяжёлую шевелюру мягких как шёлк волос и неосознанно приводит их в беспорядок (безусловно, творческий). Видимо, решение было неверным, потому что в следующий момент он находит себя бегущим по коридорам агентства, отчаянно жаждущим избежать кары за безнадёжно спутанные кудри. За спиной мягкий топот - Хеджин успела снять каблуки. Ещё чуть-чуть, и Намджун задохнётся и будет вынужден признать поражение.

Но он всё ещё счастлив.


End file.
